from the beginning to the wedding
by music-speaks-to-me
Summary: Jerome and Fabian's children want to know how their dads got to where they are today here's what they tell them. Rated t cause I'm paranoid


_**Hi i no own this**_

_**please review**_

_**this is my fourth one shot for one hot day 2014**_

* * *

><p>"Daddy how did you and papa meet?" 31 year old Fabian Rutter-Clarke stopped cutting the vegetables and looked at his eldest child, 10 year old Suzie.<p>

"Why'd you ask?" He replied.

"Well yesterday when Auntie Poppy babysat us she told us that you and papa didn't get on when you first met." She replied.

"Is that true?" Fabian asked looking at the rest of his children; 6 year old twins Harper and Harry nodded while 2 year old Zander giggled from his highchair.

Fabian smiled softly and shook his head, "well yes we didn't get on from the start."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Fabian smiled and said "well you see we were two different people and when I first met him he was pranking people, including me…"

_Flashback_

_"Welcome to Amun Boarding School*, everybody!" Mr Sweet the school's headmaster said to the new year 7s**._

_11 year old Fabian Rutter grinned and stared around the hall in wonder, he couldn't wait to start to learn new things._

_Suddenly there was massive explosion of colour and everyone in the hall, from the back to front was covered in paint of every colour in the world. Everyone stood there in shock not knowing what to do until they heard laughter from behind the curtains of the stage. Mr Sweet stormed over there and yanked them open revealing two boys who probably should have been in the audience. One of the boys was laughing while the other was glaring at him and telling him to shut up._

_The laughing boy stopped laughing almost immediately while his friend stared round the hall like a deer caught in the headlights._

_"Run Alfie!" he yelled jumping up and running off followed by his friend._

_End flashback_

"…and that was the first time I met your papa but we didn't start dating until much later!" Fabian smiled at his children and added, "Now go set the table your papa will be home soon."

"Oh but daddy!" his eldest three kids whined. "We want to know the rest of the story!"

"No, set the table." Fabian replied.

Later that night 

"What story would you guys like tonight?" Jerome Rutter-Clarke asked his children as they sat on the sofa for story time before bed.

"How about the story of the first time you realised you loved daddy?" Harper asked.

"Why do you want to hear that?" Jerome asked his eyebrows raised.

"Because daddy told us how you met when we were making dinner!" Harry replied.

"Oh he did, did he?" Jerome asked smirking at his husband.

"Yeah I did!" Fabian I replied. "I told them all about how horrible you are!"

"I am not horrible!" Jerome yelled as he placed his hand over his heart as though deeply hurt.

Fabian rolled the eyes, "just tell the story honey!"

_Flashback_

_Jerome groaned as he sat down at the table in the kitchen._

_"You alright?" Fabian asked from where he was making himself a cup of tea._

_"Yeah- no…I don't know!" Jerome replied as he bashed his head against the table._

_ Fabian sat across from him and said, "well I've got nothing better to do so how about you tell me what's wrong?"_

_"Promise you won't laugh?" Jerome replied nervously. When Fabian had nodded with a very serious face Jerome continued, "I'm gonna fail English!"_

_Fabian smiled kindly at Jerome as he stood up._

_"Back in a minute!" He said before he ran out of the room he was back very quickly carrying a big book. _

_"This is my book on English writing, poetry, spelling it should help me help you pass your English test." Fabian said as he placed his book on the table._

_"You're gonna help me study?" Jerome asked._

_"Yep!" Fabian replied._

_End Flashback _

"…and we studied all night and I got to know him a lot better." Jerome was blushing as he finished his story. "It was after that I realised I loved him."

"Aw!" both his daughters cooed while Harry made a sickie face and Zander giggled.

"Alright bed time!" Jerome yelled as he picked up the twins and slung them over his shoulders while Fabian picked up Zander and ushered Suzie upstairs.

The next day

Fabian and Jerome pretended to be sleeping as their kids jumped on their bed; it was a Saturday morning and it was raining so there wasn't point getting up till around noon.

"Come on Daddy, Papa get up!" Harper whined.

"No don't wanna!" Jerome replied without opening his eyes.

"Oh come on!" Harry yelled as he jumped near Fabian's head.

"No it's only…" Jerome paused to grab the clock and finished dramatically, "…8.30!"

"Get up!" Suzie responded as she flopped down between her dads.

"Nope!" both men responded and pretended to go to sleep.

The rest of the children snuggled down between their dads and Fabian took Zander off of Harry and blew raspberries on his tummy.

"Daddy?" At Fabian's mmm Suzie continued, "Who asked who out?"

Fabian smiled, "Well we didn't exactly get a chance to."

"What do you mean?" Harper asked.

"Well," Jerome replied turning to face his husband and kids. "Our friends seemed to realise we like each other so they decided to get us together."

"How'd they do that?" Harry asked.

"Well it started with a party and your papa getting drunk-"

"Hey! I was not drunk!" Jerome argued.

"Yes, you were honey!" Fabian stated matter-of-factly before continuing his story.

_Flashback_

_"Ok, let's play spin the bottle!" slurred Eddie._

_"Yeah!" Everyone bar a completely sober Fabian chorused._

_"Ok so…" Eddie stopped to finish his beer, he then placed the empty bottle on the ground, "…Someone will spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on."_

_Eddie went first and the bottle landed on Amber and Fabian was glad Alfie wasn't sober otherwise Eddie would have been killed on the spot because of the length and emotion of the kiss mind you he was glad nobody was sober otherwise this would have been even more awkward._

_"You're a good kisser Eddie!" Amber commented before spinning the bottle herself, this time it landed on Jerome. Amber stood up walked over to him and kissed him before sitting back down as though she had just went to get a drink instead of have a make out session with someone._

_Jerome then spun the bottle and it landed on Fabian, who immediately turned bright red. _

_Jerome walked towards him and leaned down and kissed Fabian pretty soon a kiss had turned into a heated make out session._

_Everyone started yelling things like, "Get a room you two!" and "Fabian needs to spin the bottle!"_

_Pretty soon the two boys were gone and they didn't come back._

_End of flashback_

"…and well we um…" Fabian looked at Jerome and Jerome smiled, "We spent the rest of the night getting better acquainted."

Fabian rolled his eyes at his husbands comment as Zander started crying, "Well I think it's time for breakfast!"

As they prepared breakfast Harper asked, "Daddy who puuprooos-por-"

"Proposed, dear." Fabian replied.

"Yeah who proposed to who?" his youngest daughter asked.

Jerome joined the conversation at this point, "I proposed."

"What happened?" Suzie asked.

"Well it didn't go exactly to plan."

"Why not?"

"Well your daddy wouldn't cut off work early for a romantic dinner…"

_Flashback_

_"Oh come on baby! It's just one night!" Jerome begged his long-time boyfriend._

_"Nope, I can't I'll get in trouble." Fabian replied before walking out the door of their small apartment._

Well _Jerome thought _Fabian sure knows how to throw a spanner in a works without realizing it.

_Later that night_

_Jerome slipped in through Fabian's office window while his boyfriend started at him in shock. _

_Before Fabian could recover from his shock and find his voice Jerome got down on one knee, "Fabian we have been going out since we were 16 and that was 4 years ago. I remember planning for a long time to ask you out but I never got the chance. Well this time I'm not letting our friends make us take the next step. I guess what I'm trying to say is Fabian will you marry me?"_

_"Yes!" Fabian replied and Jerome pulled him in for a kiss._

_End Flashback_

"…And we got married two months later!" Jerome replied as he and Fabian gazed dreamily into each other.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked.

"How'd what go?" Jerome and Fabian replied as they snapped out of being lost in each-others eyes.

"The wedding!" Harry replied.

"Oh right," Jerome said "Well…"

_Flashback_

_Jerome paced nervously up and down his dressing room as he waited for everyone to get there so the wedding could start. _

_"Jerome stop pacing!" Alfie complained, "you're giving me a headache!"_

_"But what if it goes wrong? What if Fabian changes his mind?" Jerome was getting more and more panicked and pretty soon what he was saying was inaudible._

_"Jerome!" Alfie yelled. "Do you love Fabian?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Will you always love him?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Did he hesitate before saying he would marry you?"_

_"No, he answered immediately."_

_"Well, then it's obvious he loves you!" Alfie replied and Jerome smiled somewhat shakily._

_Five minutes later Jerome and Fabian stood at the alter and the wedding officiant began to talk, "Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Jerome and Fabian a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husbands."_

_He paused as the old Anubis residents whooped and cheered and once they had finished he carried on, "Now who supports the couple in their marriage?"_

_Poppy and Ade stepped forward and said together, ""On behalf of all that have gathered here, and of all those not able to be with us today, we do."_

_The officiant nodded and continued, "Now for the reading which is from "Yes, 'I'll marry you' by Pam Ayres:_

_'Yes, I'll marry you, my dear,_

_And here's the reason why;_

_So I can push you out of bed_

_When the baby starts to cry,_

_And if we hear a knocking_

_And it's creepy and it's late,_

_I hand you the torch you see,_

_And you investigate._

_Yes, I'll marry you, my dear,_

_You may not apprehend it,_

_But when the tumble-drier goes_

_It's you that has to mend it,_

_You have to face the neighbour_

_Should our Labrador attack him,_

_And if a drunkard fondles me_

_It's you that has to whack him._

_Yes, I'll marry you,_

_You're virile and you're lean,_

_My house is like a pigsty_

_You can help to keep it clean._

_That sexy little dinner _

_Which you served by candlelight,_

_As I do chipolatas,_

_You can cook it every night!_

_It's you who has to work the drill_

_and put up curtain track,_

_And when I've got PMT it's you, who gets the flak,_

_I do see great advantages,_

_But none of them for you,_

_And so before you see the light, _

_I do, I do, I do!'"_

_Everyone laughed including the officiant before he continued, "Jerome and Fabian are about to make a serious commitment to each and believe they have prepared their own vows."_

_Jerome and Fabian nodded and he asked, "Who wants to go first?"  
>Jerome cleared his throat, "I, Jerome Clarke choose you, Fabian Rutter to be my partner in life. In front of our friends and family gathered here I promise to love and cherish you throughout good times and bad times. I promise to try to remember to put down the toilet seat and to replace the toilet roll when it finishes. I promise to remember this day with love and roses and to look after you if you get sick. You make loving easy. For starters, you're the best roomie I've ever had. I now know you are able to deal with my annoying habits. And I've discovered that you have very few. You pick up my half-empty coffee cups that I leave around the house, you make me breakfast on the weekends, and you always know where my cell phone and keys are when I go into full panic mode and scream that someone stole them. With you I have learned to take it slow, although I could have dealt with getting to this altar a little faster. When we met, all I knew was that you made me laugh and you had a dorky look, which I thought was hot. Only time would allow me to see your true colours. You're generous, loving, sensitive, kind and an insomniac. I will love you always."<em>

_Fabian smiled at Jerome before beginning to read his vows, "I, Fabian Rutter choose you, Jerome Clarke as my life partner and in front of our friends and family I promise to love and cherish you through every obstacle that may be put in our path. I promise to learn how to change a tire and how to refill the screenwash when it runs out. _ _When I do laugh at you, if it is in public, I will do my best to create the illusion that it is with you. I vow to love you through the difficult and the easy. I promise to never put you or myself in danger. This means that I will never come between you and a mirror. I will also never force you to eat spicy food with me as I did on one of our first dates. I later found out that you were clenching your cheeks the whole night. What I admire most about you is your determination. But stamping your foot when you don't get your way is no longer cute after age nine. Seriously, you need to stop that. I will remember this day and will love you always."_

_Everyone laughed quietly before the officiant continued, "now for our second reading which is a quote from Ogden Nash:_

_'To keep your marriage brimming_

_With love in the loving cup_

_Whenever you're wrong, admit it_

_Whenever you're right, shut up.'"_

_Everyone laughed and the officiant soon had to cut through the noise by saying, "Now it is time for the exchanging of the rings!"_

_This time Fabian went first, "I have for you a golden ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which have made us husbands."_

_Jerome allowed Fabian to place the ring on his finger before saying, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." And placing the ring on Fabian's finger._

_The officiant then pulled out a glass and poured some wine into it, "Now for the unity ceremony!"_

_He then passed the glass to Jerome who took a sip from it before passing it to Fabian who also drank from it. ***_

_The officiant said, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss each other."_

_As Jerome and Fabian kissed the officiant announced, "I present to you Mr. and Mr Rutter-Clarke!"_

_Everyone cheered._

_End flashback_

"Aw!" the girls cooed while Harry fake vomited and Zander giggled.

The oven pinged showing the bacon was ready.

"Time for breakfast!" Jerome yelled as Fabian got the plates and he got the cutlery out.

"Daddy, just one more question." Harry said.

"Yeah," Fabian replied.

"Where did we come from?"

The two men dropped the plates.

* * *

><p><strong><em>* I'm not sure if this is right but this page wikiAmun_Boarding_School on the house of Anubis Wikia says it's the name_**

**_** I'm scottish so i'm not sure how the english schooling system works but i think this is right_**

**_I didn't write the vows: i got them online i just altered them_**

**_*** This is the Wine Ceremony when the bride and groom each take a carafe of wine and pour it into a single glass, which they both drink from._**

**_one other thing when i post the next chapter of 'running away Ferome style' i will have an important notice_**

**_Secret_**


End file.
